


Quarantine Blues

by FivePips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nurse Sirius, Professor Remus, Quarantine, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Remus and Sirius have been separated by an ocean for two years now, but with a pandemic spreading across the globe Remus decides he can't be away from Sirius any longer.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 164





	Quarantine Blues

Remus scrolled through the news headlines, feeling as if everything was just getting worse and worse. The world was going into a lockdown it felt like, and people were getting sick all over the place. As a professor, he was working on putting his classes online and that was far more exhausting and stressful than he thought it was going to be.

“Hey, Lupin.” Hestia popped her head into his office. “Why are you here?”

“I wanted to get my plant and some books.” He pointed to the box that he had been stuffing with a few things. “What are you doing here?”

“About the same. It’s crazy, it’s a fucking ghost town, huh?”

Remus nodded, sitting on the edge of his desk as Hestia lingered in the doorway. He had been hunkered down in his faculty housing the last five days, video chatting with Sirius on and off when he was home between all his planning.

Being in a long distance relationship was harder, but it was even harder being time zones away during a pandemic and your boyfriend was a nurse who worked in a high volume hospital. It wasn’t even hitting it’s peak in either Boston or London, so Remus didn’t want to think about what it was going to be like when it did. He was terrified for Sirius’ wellbeing, and wished he could be there for him. Granted, the rest of the semester was going to go online…

“My friend who works in the state houses is saying that we’re going to go into lockdown in a couple days. It’s going to be announced at the press conference today.”

Remus stood up straight. “Really?” He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive anymore time alone in his apartment, let alone be locked in without being able to do anything but get groceries for weeks.

“Yeah.” He pulled out his phone, making an impulsive choice -- something that he never did. “Could you drive me to the airport?”

“What?” Hestia let out a sharp laugh.

“I’m going home.”

“Ooooh! Are you going to ask Sirius to marry you finally?” She teased.

Remus rolled his eyes, she was obsessed with their love story. They had met way back at the boarding school they went to, and became best mates. Remus had harboured a crush for years, but pushed it down assuming Sirius would never fancy him back. One day before graduation they kissed, but nothing more than that. They went their separate ways, and Remus went to uni back in Wales where he grew up. 

When Remus moved to London to work on his PhD, he never thought he’d meet Sirius again -- then he did at some grungy pub weeks before finishing up his degree. Even though Remus was going off to Boston to work they decided to stay together. It wasn’t an option for them to break up because the connection was there. There was no denying it. Now they were two years into their proper relationship and probably had spent more time apart than together. Remus had already been looking for positions back in the UK because he missed everything about it.

“No, I am not asking him to marry me. I’m going to just stay with Sirius because if there is ever a time to be with your significant other it’s at times like this.” Remus picked up his box. “So, can you take me to the airport in a few hours?”

“Only if you ask him to marry you.”

“Fine, I’ll get sick by taking a taxi then.”

She shook her head before pushing herself off the doorjamb. “Text me when you need a ride you dick.”

Remus winked at her before gathering his things. He had a lot to get done in only a short amount of time, but it felt right to be going home.

\---

**Are you working still?**

_ I am dead on my feet Rem _ _   
_ _ I don’t know how I’m walking home right now _ _   
_ _ It’s a good thing my flat is down the street from the hospital _ _   
_ _ Holy fuck people are insane. Everything is insane. _ _   
_ _ I just want to be cuddled up with you _

**Aww I’m sorry love** **  
** **I can video chat with you if you want**

_ Please, I miss your adorable face and those sexy ass dimples _

**Oh, you’re so romantic**

_ I’ve been on my feet running around for god knows how many fucking hours _ _   
_ _ I don’t know if I have the brain function to be romantic _

**It’s your off day right?**

_ For now, I might end up getting called in, but they’re trying to make sure we’re getting some time right now _

**Wish I could take care of you**

_ God, me too _

Sirius let out a long sigh as he unlocked his door to his flat, thinking about how nice it would be to fall into Remus’ arms right now. Well, after he got out of his scrubs and he showered because he was disgusting and probably carrying germs even if his PPE did its job well.

Not caring about anything, he dropped his keys, phone, and wallet into a plastic bag to be sanitized later then kicked his shoes off into the paper bag he had left by the door for this exact reason. After toeing out of his socks Sirius carefully, he took off his shirt and stuck it in the bag before doing the same with his bottoms. Getting naked right in the front hall was the best way Sirius thought he could keep things at bay in his flat.

“Well, this is an unexpected side effect.” Remus’ voice surprised him. For a moment he thought maybe he accidentally Facetimed him. It took Sirius a minute to realize that Remus was sitting on the sofa in his sweats grinning at him ear to ear, looking as if he was meant to be here.

“REM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” He went to run over to him but stopped short. “Fuck fuck fuck, I need to shower. Please stay six feet from me while I go disinfect?” Sirius held a hand out to him.

“Yeah, of course, of course.” Remus stood up. “I couldn’t stay in Boston while it was shutting down and not be here with you. I miss you so much.”

“Oh god, I really want to snog the hell out of you right now. But give me a minute.” He went towards the bathroom and Remus followed him, staying the distance Sirius had suggested.

“Are you sure you want to? I took a flight and went through the airport.”

“I would put money on it that you saw less people than me today.” He switched on the light before quickly going to turn the shower on.

Remus laughed, going to hop on the counter. “I had three people on my flight and there were barely any people in the airports. So, probably. I also was very good and did everything you told me to.”

“Good, I’m still checking your temp when I check mine.” Sirius turned to smile at him, feeling relaxed just looking at him and his messy hair and slow smile. “Christ, I can’t believe that you’re here.”

“They’re locking down Boston, and now the London I hear so I made it just in time. I couldn’t stand the thought of being by myself in a flat with no one I love around me.”

Sirius nearly melted before stepping into the hot shower. He wanted to kiss Remus so bad, even if it probably wasn’t the best idea but Christ… Also, he was sure Remus already had it back in January into the start of February. He had been exhibiting all these symptoms but tested negative for everything. The virus hadn’t even been thought of in the states or the UK at that point. He could only hope that was true because he didn’t want to put Remus at risk. “You can’t say that stuff until I can snog the shit out of you.”

“You can in a minute. If you’re going to let me at least.”

“Of course I’m going to let you. As long as you know the dangers.” Sirius closed his eyes as he scrubbed the shampoo through his hair.

“You said you think I already had it before it was  _ a thing _ .”

“My hipster boyfriend.” Sirius rinsed his hair before going for the conditioner. “I hope you had it.”

“Mmm, I hope you don’t get it.”

Sirius agreed with a hum, trying not to feel as it was inevitable at times. Thankfully Remus was going to be around to quiet the endless concern and stress he had circling through his head.

\---

“You okay?” Remus asked, standing near the shower with a towel. Sirius had gone quiet, and he was sure that he was thinking over his shift or just the virus in general.

“Yeah, just… yeah. Thinking about shit. But you’re here.” He turned off the shower, opening the curtain as he wrung out his hair with his other hand. A smile blossomed on his face as Remus held out the towel so Sirius could step into it.

“Exactly, I’m here. For an indefinite amount of time.” Remus wrapped the towel and his arms around Sirius. “I’m here.”

Sirius put his hands on Remus’ cheeks then kissed him fiercely, backing him against the wall. He sighed into the kiss as he melted into Sirius, so thankful that he decided to come back to London before everything shut down. Even though Sirius was exhausted, it seemed as if he was thrilled to have Remus back as well -- especially with the way that he was currently kissing him. 

“Mmm, I love you,” he said, pulling away slightly.

“I love you too.” Sirius rested his forehead on Remus’ shoulder, his wet hair dripping against his sweatshirt. “You showered, you don’t smell like plane.”

“Mmm, of course.” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Why don’t you get changed and I’ll make you tea.”

Sirius sniffled, letting out a watery laugh. “Oh god, I can’t believe you’re here and making me tea.”

“Of course babe.” He smiled, hugging Sirius even tighter. “Go change so I can do that for you. I know you don’t want to let go but the sooner you do the sooner we can cuddle on the sofa or in bed.”

“Bed.” He pulled back, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Remus kissed his forehead before slipping out of the bathroom.

Quickly, he headed into the kitchen to make them both tea and see if he could scare up a snack for Sirius. Trying to comprehend the amount of stress Sirius was under at the moment wasn’t possible. Remus was grateful to be able to come home, not only to be with him, but to take care of him.

Once he had their tea and grabbed a container or cookies, which looked homemade so he assumed that Effy Potter had been there recently, Remus went to the bedroom. He found Sirius in an old shirt and pj bottoms sitting against the headboard, combing through his hair. Sirius grinned as Remus came through the door.

“God, you’re really a sight for sore eyes.” Sirius set the comb aside as Remus set the tray on the bed before climbing in with Sirius.

“I am, huh? I think you are too.” He kissed Sirius on the cheek. “Being back feels good.” Remus groaned, settling on to the bed.

Sirius kissed him back on the cheek before going to pick up a cookie with a grin. “I have to disinfect my stuff.”

“It can wait for a bit, hmm?” Remus grabbed a cookie as well. “You’re not going to need your phone and shite since I’m here.”

“True. I don’t need anything but you right now.” Sirius moved to snuggled up against him. “If I get called into work tomorrow I might cry.”

“Me too.” He chuckled, kissing Sirius’ lips. “But you don’t have to go anywhere for the rest of the afternoon and night anyhow.”

“Mmm, just us. I hate this all, but I’m glad that you’re here with me.”

“My feelings exactly.”


End file.
